There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), flash memory, resistance variable memory, such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), such as spin torque transfer random access memory (STT RAM), among others.
MRAM devices can employ a storage material that can be viewed as a multi-state resistor due to different relative orientations e.g., parallel and antiparallel, of the magnetic moments, which can change the magnitude of a current passing through the device. The storage material can transition the between different relative orientations.
For example, in a write process, currents passing through conductive lines. e.g., word and/or bit lines, can be used to switch a magnetic orientation of the storage material, which can place the device in a high or low resistance state. A read process can then be used to determine the state of cell.